Just a Dream
by Ftera
Summary: He battled them. He battled the Doomsday Group. He did it for her. He died for her. She wishes that this horrible tragedy was all just a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Two months.

It has been two months since that terrible day in Paris when you lost Angel in the explosion that killed hundred's of people.

It's also been two months since Fang left with his flock to stop the DG. He had left you standing in the rubble of Paris with a determined look on his face. He wanted to make the Doomsday Group pay for ripping Angel away from you. Except, you didn't know that and you still don't. You thought that he was just being a bastard and leaving you again.

You sigh as you rummage through your mom's vet clinic. You still hadn't picked up any leads on her, Ella, and Jeb's whereabouts so you came here in hopes of finding something. It also keeps your mind occupied from your new horrifying memory. It keeps all of you busy.

Dylan catches your eye and he smiles at you. You don't return it. You have learned your lesson on getting close to someone. Twice now. Once you're close, something happens, and they get ripped away from you. You swear to never make that mistake again. At least Fang is still alive. At least you know he is ok. Well, you think he is. You don't know what is going down right now in Canada. You don't know that he found the DG again, and is battling them. You are oblivious to this all.

He is fighting them for you. He isn't doing it for him or the world. Nope, just you. Why? Because he cares about you, and because he loves you still. Every decision he has made has been based on your wellbeing alone. Yes, even leaving you. He truly thought it would save you, and make you happy. After all, he never knew how much he meant to you. You never told. You haven't even said that you love him to his face.

But, you don't know any of this.

Suddenly, your pocket vibrates making everyone jump. You fumble for your phone and finally grab it.

"Hello?" you say into the small phone, miffed at the interruption even though you weren't really doing much.

"Max, it is me, Maya," Your voice says from the other line.

"Maya? Why are you calling me? Is everything ok?"

"No, Max. Nothing is ok,"

"What happened?" you ask her, a bit panicked. And she tells you. She tells you everything about how they found the DG and tried to battle them. You question Fang's motives on going to attack without you or even informing you, but Maya quickly explains how there wasn't time. Fang wanted to get the attack over with. There wasn't even enough time to inform you.

But, her last few sentences are the real stomach churners.

They had failed.

And Fang died.

He had died at the hands of a mutant with snake genes. The poisonous kind.

He is dead.

And he had died for you, though again, you are oblivious.

The minute those words register in your head, you crumple. Your body refuses to support you any longer. The phone falls from your hand and Maya yells from the phone, begging someone to pick it up so she can tell them her plan.

Dylan picks it up wordlessly and begins to listen, shooting you concerned looks. As for the rest of your flock, they are crying. They had all heard Maya thanks to their enhanced hearing.

Your whole body is ice. You can't move at all. Your eyes burn- the only warm thing on your entire body- as they fill with tears that hold unbearable grief. You loved him and now, you'll never see him again.

Ever.

You start to scream now, giving voice to your heartbreak. In all of your years of getting broken bones and ripped up skin, you have never felt something this painful before. It's inside of you, streaming to all of your nerves until you are just one big thing of pain. Your mind is starting to shut down to protect you from the outside world. From the harsh sunlight that was warm and inviting a few minutes ago. From the pitying stares that everyone will give you. It is shutting down like it almost did on the day you had thought Fang had died in Dr. G-H's clutches. This time though, it is real and true. No shot of adrenaline will bring him back now. He's gone.

The word is starting to tilt and twist at crazy angles. Blackness is starting to wash over you like waves from the ocean. You close your eyes and give in to it. After all, it will take you away from here. Away from the pain of reality.

So, you black out, and you dream.

~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~

_So, that was the first chapter of a three-shot I have planned. I'll probably update tomorrow. I already have the second chapter typed up. Oh, and this whole this will be written in second person POV. _

_Reviews are cherished but not pushed. _

_~Ftera _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Fang, stop!" you yell at Fang who is currently tickling you. He laughs and ignores your demand. He is tickling you because you threw a pancake at his head. Eh, it was better than punching him. Besides, you did get all the way outside before he caught you. New record._

"_I won't until you say you're sorry, Max!" he tells you, laughing. You take him all in for a moment, wanting to remember this forever. You want to remember the way his black hair is ruffled by the wind, the way his dark eyes sparkle with amusement, the way his white teeth shine as he grins, and the way he looks in his usual black attire. _

_Perfect._

_Except, you can't be thinking these things about your best friend. You shake your head like always and blame it on hormones. _

"_Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Now, let me up!" you say, struggling underneath his weight. He looks at you, fake astonishment on his young face. _

"_Did Maximum Ride, the one who never apologizes, say she was sorry?"_

"_Yeah, you're right. I take that back," you shout, flipping him over so he's the one that is pinned on the ground. He struggles but can't flip you over. That's weird; usually he can flip you easily._

"_Max, I am going to kill you!" he growls as he glares up at you playfully. _

"_No you won't, Fangles! You looooove me too much!" _

"_Psh, nah. I think you're the one that looooves me, Maxine Ride," _

"_Did you just call me Maxine, Fang?" _

"_I believe I did, Maxine," _

"_That's it," you say as you start to tickle him. Lucky for you, you find that stomach is the most ticklish. He laughs again, trying to bat your hands away feebly. You laugh with him, enjoying the moment together. Just you and him. Friends since practically the day you were created. _

"_Max!" Nudge shouts as she appears, running towards you and Fang; breaking the moment. You immediately jump off of him, embarrassed. He senses your discomfort as he stands, and he smirks. You glare at him for a moment before turning to Nudge. _

"_What is it, Nudge?" you ask._

"_We can't find Jeb anywhere!" she shouts hysterically._

"_I am sure he's around here somewhere. Besides, he usually will leave for a day or two to attend to some business," _

"_I know, but he wasn't at breakfast, and he always tells us when he is going to be gone! What if he left us forever? Do you think he got sick of us? Who will take care of us now? We aren't going to die, right? What will we do for- hmmpff," Nudge fires off quickly before Fang's hand slaps over her constantly moving mouth. You shoot him a grateful glance._

"_We'll come back and help you search for Jeb, ok?" you tell her. She nods her head quickly, and Fang cautiously pulls his hand away. You both breathe a sigh of relief when she keeps her mouth shut._

_You race away to the house, and find Iggy pacing in the kitchen. Angel watches him with a slightly worried look. She doesn't understand why Iggy is so worried. After all, she is only four. She is a mind reader but still. _

"_Where have you checked so far, Ig?" you ask the pacing strawberry blonde. He turns in your general direction, relief sparking in his sightless blue eyes. He isn't alone now. _

"_We have checked the whole house, Max, but found nothing," he says. You swallow uncomfortably as you realize that everyone is waiting for you to tell them what to do. If Jeb really is gone, will you be the new leader?_

"_Ok," you say slowly, thinking. "How about you and Nudge check the area around the house and Fang and I will check more far out?" You get tense nods. _

_You run out of the door with Fang at your back, simultaneously opening your wings and jumping into the awaiting sky, on a mission. _

_~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

_You sit on your bed and rub your temples, trying to release the tightening in your skull. It has been a week since Jeb has disappeared. Everyone else thought he had been killed. Well, you do too, but you think he knew it was coming. Why do you think this? He left a note. _

_Yeah, a note. A note that simply said that you should take over. Nobody knows that you had found it, though. You never told them, and you blocked it off in your mind from Angel. Not like she would understand but still, she might. You can never be too cautious. _

_Dread fills you as it did when you had read the note. You can't lead the flock! You can't take care of them. You aren't strong enough, and you aren't experienced. You are just a twelve year old mutant. Just a young girl. A kid. How could you possibly do this? _

_Tears of plain old fear burn in the back of your eyes, and you fight them. You can't break down now. It's a sign of weakness, and there is no space for weakness._

_But despite your struggle, a few manage to make their way sluggishly down your cheek. _

_You fall onto your back, wincing as you crush your wings slightly. You don't move, though. Instead, you bury your face in your hands and just lay like that. You don't cry anymore, but your tears still linger on your hidden face almost like they are relishing the time of being there. After all, you have only cried once in your entire life. _

_You jump slightly as you feel a warm hand grab your own, pulling it away from your face._

_Fang._

"_Oh, hey Fang," you say weakly, embarrassed that he is seeing you like this. _

"_Max," he says softly, pulling you up off the bed, and into his lean arms. He is quite strong for a twelve year old. You melt into them, and that's when the tears really come. He holds you through it all, your silent support. _

_You raise your splotchy, red face when you run out of tears and look at Fang. _

"_I'm sorry, Fang," you apologize. He shakes his head slowly, never breaking eye contact._

"_For what, Max? Being a normal? I know how stressed you are since you have to take care of the flock now, but remember that you aren't alone. I'll be here with you, and I'll help. Don't worry, we will get through this," he says with conviction. You are grateful. More grateful than you could ever put into words. _

"_Thanks, Fang," you tell him. Suddenly, you feel an overpowering urge to tell him about the note. "Fang? There is something I need to tell you about Jeb. He left a note to me, telling me that I had to lead the flock. It sounded like he knew he was going to die or something."_

"_Or he left us willingly," Fang countered, his eyes hard. You wince, not wanting that to be true. _

"_I'd rather not think about that," _

"_I know, Max. I am just considering all of the possibilities," _

"_I guess," _

"_Yeah," _

_The conversation lulls and you sit, enjoying each other's company for a time when it slips. The words that you have never uttered and never will again. The words that you could only ever say to Fang._

"_I'm scared," _

_His eyes soften, realizing that you had just admitted something that you would never admit to anyone. Maximum Ride is afraid. _

_He leans in close to you, touching your forehead with is. His breath washes over you, and your heart race accelerates. Why is he making you feel this way? He's your best friend! _

"_Don't be," he whispers, and then he kisses you right on the lips. It lasts a mere heartbeat, but it says more than anybody could ever put into words. Fang truly cares about you and maybe even something more. _

_You don't run from this like you will in the future. It just seems…..pointless to run. You don't want to spoil the moment. Besides, this has helped you tremendously. All because of Fang. He gave you hope in your time of utter despair._

_Your bed shifts as he gets up, ready to lave with his head down. He thinks you are mad. He doesn't know that you are far from angry. _

"_Fang, wait," you say, grabbing his arm. He turns and looks at you, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. "Thank you, for everything,"_

_Fang's lips twitch into a grin. "Your welcome, Max. Night," _

"_Night," you say quietly, smiling at him as he walks out of your room. You are confused about where you stand with him now, but thanks to him, you know everything will work out in the end. He will be with you, step by step the whole way. Everything will be alright. _

_Thanks to Fang._

_~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L_

So, that was Max's dream when she passed out. I'd like to thank the people that reviewed so far. You guys are awesome. I should post the final chapter tomorrow or the day after.

Reviews are cherished but not pushed

Thanks again!

~Ftera


	3. Chapter 3

You awaken a short time after. For a moment you relish the last moments of your dream. That was the first time Fang had kissed you. The day Jeb had left. No one knew about it, either. Not even Angel.

You smile sadly, wishing Fang beside you. It is such a peaceful day. The sun is dappling the forest floor around the small clearing that you sit in, and you can here the tittering of birds in the trees. Ah yes, perfect.

But wait, where is your flock? Weren't you previously going through your mother's stuff in her vet office trying to find clues? Something interrupted you. Something really important…..

…

…..

…..

Maya called.

She had news about Fang.

News that he had been killed.

Fang dead.

It hits you now. The pain does. Your chest is once again ripped open, breaking the invisible stitches on your heart. He's gone and he will NEVER be back with you.

You sit down with a huge bump. But, try as you might, the tears won't come. They are all gone; used up from the day before. You settle with dry sobs. But no matter what you do, the aching in your chest won't subside. Actually, it feels as if it is growing in colossal proportions.

Basically, it sucks a lot.

A soft breeze blows and out of the corner of your eye, you see it ruffle something. Hair? Or clothing?

You turn your head to get a better look, and what you see makes you breathe catch and your heart break even more.

It is Fang's body lying in the clearing with you.

His bloodied, wounded one.


End file.
